


Prima Donna so Lovely

by CuddlePossum



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Erika (Genderbent Erik), Erika is an undertaker not a phantom, F/F, Love at First Sight, phantom of the opera (Genderbent)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlePossum/pseuds/CuddlePossum
Summary: Erika, receives tickets to the opera from one of her clients as payment for her undertaking services and ends up falling in love.





	Prima Donna so Lovely

Erika stared at he beautiful woman on stage, her heart fluttering strangely in her chest as she watched the diva strut about the stage like a swan. Erika had seen so many people in her life, people of all kinds, but never had she seen someone so beautiful in her life.

When he Prima Donna took her final bow at the end Erika wept, Carlotta's was the voice of an angel and when she performed Erika could forget, if only for a moment, the cruel hand life dealt her.

That day at the Opera, her first time at such an opulent palace, Erika realized that she had fallen in love, and it was the most wonderful, and perhaps the most horrible, thing that had ever happened to her.

She had become addicted La Carlotta's voice, her smile, the very whimsy of her existence, and vowed to save everything she could to scrape together enough for another ticket and maybe a rose or two, if only to know she had been the cause of one of those lovely smiles.


End file.
